The present invention refers to a device for the closure of bags and the like, as well as to a security seal usable with the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,047 (Brazilian patent application PI 8903982 of 08.08.89) discloses a security envelope suitable for the transport of confidential documents or money. The envelope is provided with a closure and seal device that comprises a first elongate part having a series of locking pins distributed along its length, a second elongate part integral with and foldable over the first part to assume a closed configuration with the pins penetrating a series of orifices in the second part, the mouth of the envelope being held between the first and second parts in the closed configuration with the pins passing through it. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,047, each orifice in the second part of the device comprises a locking cavity and each pin in the first part has a head cooperable with a respective cavity. In other words, the device incorporates as many security seals as there are locking pins. When the bag has to be opened, it is sufficient to cut the other end of the envelope with a pair of scissors or the like to permit removal of the contents without interfering with the closure device the inviolability of which can later be checked should a document or money be missing.
Although the closure device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,047 is very suitable for its intended use and has been well received on the market due to its simplicity of use and to the high degree of security that it offers, both the envelope and the device are disposable. Consequently, the device cannot be used for bags and the like that are designed for repeated use.
The present invention refers therefore to a device of the above general type, but with the purpose of providing a new device that may be used many times without compromising the degree of security obtained.